


Roommates

by Ny_bebz96



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Cisco Ramon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Awesome Caitlin, Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Barry Allen Singing, Central City, Cuddles, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Forensics, Foreplay, Good Friend Cisco Ramon, Hate to Love, Masturbation, Netflix and Chill, Roommates, Smut, SnowBarry - Freeform, Wet Dream, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ny_bebz96/pseuds/Ny_bebz96
Summary: What happens when the one person you cannot stand is your new roommate?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first Snowbarry AU and I hope you guys like it. I got this idea off of a Snowbarry gif I found on Google so credit to whoever made the gif.

                                          

 

**•••••**

**[Barry]**

 

Barry Allen was ready. 

He just graduated from high school and was now off to Central City University to get his degree in forensics. His parents were proud of him, their only son off to college and becoming an adult.

"You're all grown up." His mother has said. "My beautiful boy is now a handsome man."

Barry was really close with his parents. He loved them a lot, which is why it was so hard to leave them. They had sacrificed so much for him, and now he's leaving. 

"Barry," Nora cupped her son's face, "don't worry about us. We'll be here as long as you need us to be. We love you, Barry."

"I love you guys, too."

Barry embraced his mother tightly, before turning to his father. 

"You'll do great, slugger. I know you will."

Barry smiled. "Thanks, dad."

After many tears and goodbyes, Nora and Henry Allen watched as their son drove off to college, off to start a life of his own. 

Many songs and horrible singing later, Barry finally arrived at the university. He parked his car and got his stuff and made his way across campus. He looked at a map he found in a brochure but didn't notice the young woman headed his way. They collided and all their stuff fumbled to the ground. A paper she was holding made its way over to the fountain and landed on the surface of the water, the paper completely wet. 

"Look what you made me do! That was my class schedule, you dolt."

Barry furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Excuse _me_? Who are you calling a dolt, you...you-"

"You don't have a comeback, do you?"

Barry scoffed. "I do too. I just need to think of one that wouldn't make you cry."

"I do not cry!"

"How would I know? I don't know you."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, _dolt_ , thanks to you, I have to go get another copy of my schedule."

"You are very welcome, _harpy_."

The woman gasped, raised her hand and back-hand slapped Barry's cheek. Barry rubbed his cheek in pain as he watched the woman take her stuff and leave. 

"She just slapped me."

Barry got his stuff and made it to his dorm room that he was listed for during orientation. He set his stuff down and unpacked, making himself feel more comfortable. He smiled a bit before walking out the door and going to explore. 

**[Caitlin]**

Caitlin Snow was a bright young woman. Everyone knew that Caitlin would do something big in the future. 

She didn't bother telling her mother that she was off to college. She barely talked to her mother about anything, really. Ever since her father died, Caitlin and her mother have had a distant relationship. Ever since her father died, Caitlin and her mother have had a distant relationship, something that made Caitlin upset. 

Caitlin sighed as she headed off, putting those thoughts aside for now. 

When she got there, she felt some type of relief. She didn't have to worry about going back and forth. to and from home. 

This _was_ her home. 

But when she ran into that green-eyed dolt, as she referred to him as, Caitlin knew that she didn't want anything to do with him ever again. Pushing him aside, she headed to the library to obtain another copy of her schedule since her other copy got ruined. After she successfully got it, she headed to her first class- Chemistry with Professor Harrison Wells. 

"Welcome to Chemistry." He spoke.

He had piercing blue eyes that were behind glasses that sat on his face. 

"My name is Professor Wells. Let's get started, shall we?" 

Caitlin loved the class. She loved Chemistry; any science for that matter. After the class ended, a young man with shoulder-length hair approached her. 

"Hi. I noticed you were in my Chemistry class. I'm Cisco Ramon." He stuck out his hand. 

"I'm Caitlin Snow." She said as she shook his hand. 

"So what did you think of the class?"

"I really liked the class. Professor Wells knows how to teach."

Cisco nodded as they began to walk. "Same. You know, I think we're going to get along just fine."

Caitlin and Cisco shared a smile before they wandered around the campus, getting to know one another. The day went by faster than expected and Caitlin had gone to her classes, Cisco not being in the rest of those classes. But they made plans to meet up after their last classes and walk to the dorms together. 

"I don't even know where my dorm is."

"Let me see your dorm information."

Cisco glanced it over and smiled. "Good news. We're in the same hall. So just follow me."

Caitlin was happy she met Cisco, a new acquaintance that she knew would be there for a long time. 

"Here we are."

Caitlin stared at the dorm and nodded. 

"Thank you for helping me. It was really nice to meet you."

Cisco smiled. "It was nice to meet you too. And listen, if you ever need a friend to talk to or an ear to listen or a shoulder to lean on, I'm your guy."

"Aw. Thank you. I appreciate that."

They bid each other farewell and Caitlin turned back to face her dorm room. She had gotten her stuff from her car with Cisco's help and was ready to move in. She reached for the doorknob to find that it was open. She dragged her luggage in and when she finally looked into her new room, her eyes made contact with the same green eyes she had seen earlier that day. He had no shirt on, so her eyes immediately went to his lower abdomen. He realized he was shirtless and hastily reached for a random shirt. 

When his upper body was covered, he then realized who she was and his eyebrows furrowed. 

"You."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually, when two people are in a conflict with one another, they talk things out, and if all goes well, the conflict gets resolved. But that's not the case with Barry and Caitlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to those who read the first chapter. Here's the second chapter for you. And don't hesitate to give me your feedback- it helps me a lot c: 
> 
> P.S- The first picture has nothing to do with the story but I really like the picture

•••••

**[Caitlin]**

 

"I'm sorry, but all of the dorm rooms are full. There's nothing I can do about this."

Barry shook his head. "There has to be something. Anything."

The Dean shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mr..." The dean looked at the paper, "Allen. You will just have to work out your differences."

Barry wore a pissed off expression as he and his roommate- who he learned was named Caitlin- stood up and walked out of the dean's office. 

"I can't believe you woke me up this early to go talk to the dean."

"I can't believe you blame me for this."

"I'm not blaming you. But we wouldn't be here if you hadn't ruined my schedule."

Barry scoffed. "Well if you weren't in my way, then-"

"I was in _your_ way? You were in _my_ way."

"No, I wasn't."

Caitlin nodded. "Yes, you were."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"N-"

"Caitlin?"

Barry watched as a guy with long hair approached them. 

"Hi, Cisco."

Cisco gave her hug before looking at Barry. "Who's this?"

"This is Barney."

Barry furrowed his eyes. "You know what my name is, Carmen."

Caitlin and Barry looked at each other with their eyebrows furrowed, leaving Cisco standing there confused. 

"I don't know what's going on here but I'll just wait for you outside."

Caitlin's head snapped toward Cisco's direction. "I'll go with you. I'd rather be anywhere but here."

"Good. No one wants you here, Camila."

"At least I'm not a whiny little boy like you, Barron."

"Don't even bother coming back to the dorm room."

Caitlin let out a laugh. "Like I'd want to share a room with you."

"Good riddance, harridan."

Offended, Caitlin turned to Cisco. "Let's go, Cisco."

She grabbed him by the arm and quickly led him away from Barry. Once they were outside, Caitlin stopped and turned to face Cisco. 

"I'm sorry about that."

Cisco shook his head. "It's okay. I'm guessing he's your roommate, then?"

Caitlin nodded. "His name is Barry. I bumped into him yesterday and ruined my schedule so I had to get another one and was almost late to class."

"Because of Barry."

"Because of Barry, yes."

Cisco nodded slowly. "You want to know what I think?"

"Sure."

"I think that you and Barry will end up getting together."

Caitlin scoffed. "Me with him? No thank you."

"Whatever you say, Caitlin. Just know that it will happen."

Caitlin rolled her eyes as they started to walk away from the building. As they walked and talked, a blonde girl with glasses approached them with her backpack slung over her shoulder. 

"Hi. I know you. Well, I mean I don't know you personally, but I do know you." She paused. "I'm in your Physics class. I'm Felicity Smoak."

Caitlin nodded. "I know. I'm Caitlin Snow. This is Cisco Ramon."

"Hi."

The three of them began to walk away and Caitlin looked across the campus to find Barry. She quickly looked away and pretended like she didn't notice. At the corner of her eye, she noticed him talking to a dark-skinned girl, who had a smile on her face. She continued to walk with Felicity and Cisco and tried her best to not pay attention to them and the slight tugging of heart. 

**[Barry]**

Barry sighed as he returned to his dorm room midday. After the argument with Caitlin, he had run into Iris West, a girl who she had seen in her orientation. They didn't have any classes, but Iris wanted to say hi. She was cute, but Barry wasn't interested at the time. 

Not when he had his annoying roommate to deal with. 

Barry went to use the bathroom, switch out his materials for his next classes and left. The day went by quickly and as he was going back to his dorm room, he ran into Iris again. 

"Barry!"

"Iris."

She smiled at him. "Hi. What's up?"

"I just got out of class. I'm headed to my dorm room now, so."

"You should come to the party tonight."

Barry furrowed his eyebrows. "Party?"

Iris nodded. "There's a party tonight in the cafeteria. You should come. I'll be there."

Barry nodded slowly. "I'll think about it. I mean, I have to study and do my homework." 

"Barry, the semester barely started. Start it off right."

Barry felt Iris' persistence a bit uncomfortable. "I really have to go."

"I'll walk you."

Barry sighed in defeat. "Okay."

They walked together in silence as the rest of the alumni either went to the cafeteria or went to their respective dorm rooms. Once Barry and Iris got to his dorm, he turned to her. 

"Well, this is me."

"It was good talking to you Barry. Hopefully, I'll see you at the party."

"We'll see."

"Why won't you come?"

Before Barry could think of an answer, the dorm room opened and Barry recognized Cisco, Caitlin's friend from this morning. He and a blonde girl with glasses walked out and Iris peered in and saw a girl sitting on one of the beds, making her jealous. 

"Who's she?"

"My roommate. Look, Iris, I don't feel like partying right now. Maybe some other time."

"Okay. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Iris walked off and Barry walked into the room. He didn't say a word to Caitlin and vice versa. Barry walked into the bathroom, leaving Caitlin alone on the bed. He began to take a shower and when he walked out, Caitlin was gone. He got dressed and laid down on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling and thought for a minute. With a heavy sigh, he got up and went to get dressed to go to the party. He thought Iris was partly right. The semester barely started and what better way to start it with a party?

When he got there, the music was thumping so loud that Barry could feel it in his soul. He maneuvered around through the sweaty, grinding bodies until he finally got to the other side which was less crowded. 

"Barry!"

Barry sighed heavily. "Iris."

"You made it!" 

Iris walked closer and wrapped her arms around him, making him feel awkward. 

"Yeah, I did."

"Is your roommate here?"

Barry shrugged. "I don't know."

"Oh."

They stood there silently before Iris broke it.

"Do you want something to drink? Let me get you something to drink."

Barry couldn't protest as Iris had already walked off. Barry booked it out of there and found himself in a new spot. People were hurrying and almost running past him and one girl bumped into him and Barry placed his arm around her waist, grabbed her wrist before and pulled her against his chest before she could hit the floor.

Iris returned with the drinks and noticed Barry wasn't there, so she looked for him. She found him, but she found that he was with someone else. When she looked closely, she recognized the woman that was with him.

Barry looked down at the woman and stared at her brown eyes.

"Caitlin?"

 


End file.
